


Night Vision

by akouos



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akouos/pseuds/akouos
Summary: Nate and the Detective test their trust in bed.
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Night Vision

**Author's Note:**

> [Night Vision](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBENsm9OkIk) by Transviolet has become a favorite song of mine for these two so here's a fic.

Naomi isn’t entirely sure how she managed to get herself into this situation. 

The blindfold is soft silk and tied firmly at the back of her head. Not even a dim light can be seen, bathing her world in darkness. It’s up to her to compensate - every noise a boom and every touch magnified. She’s clearly out of her element and she twists nervously against the sheets.

“Is it alright? Not too tight?” Nate asks, his presence hovering over her. She can feel him, air hot and weighty between them. 

Naomi bites her lip and nods. 

“No, it’s fine,” she replies, her words sticky in her throat.

He moves and for a moment she struggles to orient exactly where he is. Cool air from the vents brush over her bare skin. She feels vulnerable, exposed. For a moment, slight panic grips her frantic heart. The bed dips under their weight and Nate’s hands smooth over the skin of her arms - warm and comforting. They ground her.

His fingers begin to map her; trailing over the ridge of her collarbone, down the dip between her breasts, the sharp line of her jaw, and the slight curve of her hip. They make Naomi shiver and each time he leaves her she wants to pull him back. The darkness surrounding her seems lonely without his touch.

Her tense body soon melts into the sheets, languorous. 

Warm lips soon follow ghosting fingers and she can feel the wetness gathering between her legs. Her hands find Nate’s and from there trace a path up over his muscled arms to his shoulders. In her mind’s eye, she can see the perfect constellations of beauty marks on his skin. Her thumb finds the scar near the hollow of his throat and rubs gently at it. 

A kiss comes, sweet as powdered sugar and she’s surprised at how her lips part so willingly for him. He leaves her with a flick of his tongue over her lower lip that makes her body tingle. 

“Lift your hips for me, dearheart,” Nate hums and his deep voice is like honey on her tongue. She obeys gladly. His hands part her thighs, exposing her heat to the chill of the room. It makes her dizzy and she’s thankful for the solid bed beneath her. 

A hot tongue against her nipple makes her give a sharp gasp, arching off the bed. Her mind reels, struggling to predict his next move. His hand appears and slides down the outer portion of her thigh and the touch feels like a shockwave. 

“Nate,” she breathes, almost unsure. 

Soft lips between her breasts.

“I’m here. Do you need to stop?” he asks, his breath hot against her skin. He withdraws ever so slightly, the bed shifts and she aches.

“No,” she replies quickly, shaking her head. “I just-”

_Needed to hear your voice._

His thumb smooths over her cheek, just underneath the blindfold and she lets out a heavy breath. The bed creaks in protest when he moves again and her heart speeds up in anticipation. There’s a moment where she isn’t sure what he’s doing, both hands smoothing over the slight curve of her hips.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Nate’s voice comes, husky and wanting. 

He’s drinking her in, she realizes. The thought settles hot in her belly and her lips part ever so slightly. Her body is charged under his gaze.

Lightly, he runs a knuckle through her wetness. She can’t help but whimper at even the slightest brush against her. Just as soon as the touch is there, it is gone and she is left wanting. The urge to slip her hand between her legs is terrible and aching. Her fingers grasp at the pillow beneath her head.

Naomi bites down on her lip when she feels his thighs brush against hers as he kneels between her legs. His hands run over the soft skin of her thighs soothingly and she feels him rest himself against her wetness.

A little impatient whimper hums past her lips and she rolls her hips insistently. She yearns to see his satisfied smile that no doubt graces his handsome face.

“Nate,” she huffs, when all he does is gently rub the tip of himself through her wet folds. There is only so much of his teasing she can take.

She gasps a sharp breath when he enters her in a smooth motion. 

“My good girl,” he breathes, hot breath on her lips. “Did I make you this wet?”

He flexes his hips - once, twice - and he draws a whimper from her parted lips. She’s full and loved and _wet_ just like he says. 

“Yes,” she moans, feeling his hands spread her thighs, pressing them up ever so slightly. “God, Nate-”

“Does that feel good?” he asks, catching his pace as he rocks inside her. His fingers tense on the soft skin of her thighs and it’s the first chance she gets to feel the effect this has had on him as well. 

“Yes,” she squeaks. Her chest feels tight, her fingers white-knuckled in the bed sheets beside her head. Everything is too much, too quick. The air is hot against her flushed skin. His cock, his hands-

Her thoughts are hazy and scattered when he settles on top of her. His warmth weights her back to the present. Nate’s hips roll slow and calculated into flutters of her cunt. A hot breath fans against her neck and she shivers. 

Never has being laid bare felt like this. 

Every breath, every brush of his skin against hers coaxes the languid fire in her belly. 

“Nate,” she breathes into the crook of his neck, arms wrapped tightly around him. She needs him, wants him. 

“ _Please-_ ” she whines, more desperately than she probably would like. Her nails dig into the muscles of his back that flex with his steady movements. Her heart feels too big for her body. Her breath catches each time he presses all the way inside her.

“Tell me what you need, love,” he hums against her ear though she can hear the shaking waiver of his voice. Naomi knows. She knows he always gives her what she needs. 

He just wants to hear it. 

“Touch me, Nate,” Naomi keens brokenly against his skin. “Please, I want you to touch me.”

Nate lets out a little growl and shifts, running his hand down the sweaty skin of her stomach to her core. There is no delicate teasing - Nate swirls two fingers over her clit with quick, purposeful movements. Naomi arches underneath him, her head swimming. 

She gasps harshly, nails scraping against the skin of his back. Her legs press tightly around him and she feels every muscle in his body tense. 

With her legs around him, her hips roll to meet him desperately. Though the need to be _full_ rings through her body like a bell, their rhythms war for a moment. Her pleasure begins to slip through her fingers and she lets out a whining moan. Nate grips at her ass with bruising purpose and manages to right them in an urgent tempo.

Relief is riddled in the hot sigh that brushes against his ear. Nate’s own breath is heavy, panting against the crook of her neck. When she tightens and rocks up into him desperately, he rewards her with soft little groans that make her burn with need.

Though unaware, Naomi sucks in a sharp breath and holds it, her lungs aching with the rest of her body. Tight muscles. Sweat trickling down to the hollow of her throat. Pleasure that radiates all the way down to her fingertips. Her body sings. _Almost_ _. Almost. Almost._

Naomi comes undone, moaning brokenly against his ear. It’s sweet oblivion and Nate above her, against her, inside her. He fills her just a breath later, his body shuddering against hers. In her haze, she drinks in the moan he gifts. 

When he slips from her and sinks into the bed beside her, she lets out a soft whine at her emptiness. 

It’s Nate who removes the blindfold. In fact, she had nearly forgotten it was there - too busy steadying her breath. Her hands lay on her stomach, the rise and fall grounding to her. She blinks open her eyes and he focuses above her in the halo of the sunset. 

“Hi,” she smiles tiredly.

“Hello,” he chuckles, his hair sticking out every which way and his cheeks flushed with exertion. At least she isn’t the only one who looks well-fucked. 

“Are you alright?” he asks, gently tracing his knuckles over her cheek. Naomi barely has enough energy to turn her head and press a soft kiss to his fingers.

She gives him a little thumbs up which earns another laugh. Though her eyes are heavy, she can't help but stare into the soft kindness of his smile.


End file.
